Extinguished Flames
by ShinyPikaFilms
Summary: Team Flare has been extinguished! Now join Caleb in his adventures around Kalos as he stops the evil around! Summary kinda sucks but story will hopefully be better!
1. Intro

"What's up Pokemaniacs? Caleb here! And now me and my partners and I are going to break the fourth wall a lot!"

Caleb is wearing is usual blue shirt with the Pokeball on the front, his red shorts and his favorite hat. He lets out his partners, Cabob the Greninja and his Lucario and they wave at the camera.

"So," started Caleb after clearing his throat, "unlike Of Fire and Water," changing to a whisper, "which might be canceled…" Cabob and Lucario took on a grim look and funeral music starts playing. "This will be in 3rd person, no longer from my perspective! And it will be more like a collection of short stories of significant events. And powers are sped up, so I'm really good with aura powers and my water powers."

"You're welcome," exclaims Lucario, turning to the camera, "you have no idea how hard it is to teach a human how to use aura! I bet no one else…" Lucario gets cut off as Cabob pushes him away, "Okay, okay, that's enough Lucario, I had to help him a bit with his water too."

Caleb is making a face, but shakes his head and goes back to normal, "Anyway, enjoy the story! I'm gonna visit the Battle Maison, because Cabob1021 said he has some ideas!"

Suddenly, a spatial rift opens and Palkia puts his infuriated face through the portal, "You're messing with the fourth wall! Stop it!" Palkia starts charging a Spatial Rend attack, while Caleb, Cabob and Lucario run away.

Caleb picks up the camera on a whim and quickly yells, "Please enjoy the story! And don't break the fourth wall too much or Palkia will break you!" The screen goes black as the story begins…

* * *

Pokemon. There are many different species. Big, small, cute, menacing. They are quite peaceful, unless you do something to provoke them. Some people, however, take advantage of this and try to harness their power.

Other's however, try to stop these people. And that's where are story begins, with Pokemon trainer Caleb.

His journey was a very special one, training to be an Aura Guardian. And even being able to use Water Type moves! And now, he is traveling the region, finding adventures along the way!


	2. Red

"Introducing," shouted the announcer at the Battle Maison, "the Silent Champ of Kanto, Red!"

 **[Trainer Red Epic Remix]**

Red walked down the stairs and Caleb was face to with him. 'Caleb,' telepathed Lucario, 'his aura is unlike anything I've ever seen!' He went into aura vision quickly, luckily he knew how to do it with his eyes open, and his aura was red. Not blood red like evil, just normal red, now he knew why Lucario was surprised.

The bill of his hat Red's was down, casting a shadow over his face. He looked up suddenly, and Caleb's blue eyes met Red's red eyes. Caleb and Lucario did an involuntary step back at those red pupils. In barely over a whisper they heard, "Charizard, let's go." The Fire dragon appeared, and looked pretty intimidating, and they both noticed a small, blacker stone on Charizard. He looked over at Red, and his thoughts were confirmed, he had access to Mega Evolution!

With a little fear in his voice, he exclaimed "Lucario! Show 'em what we're made of!" Lucario stepped up to the field with determination.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Red and Caleb! No items and no substitutions! Begin!"

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario shot the powerful orb, it was a direct hit, but it didn't even seem to faze Charizard!

Once again, Red in his whisper voice, "Flamethrower." The column of fire sped towards Lucario with speeds no one ever could've predicted. Lucario needed to dodge quicker than ever, and Caleb needed to duck. "Power-Up Punch!"

Lucario was able to get close enough, and got a good hit off, and raise his attack too. "Let's make this more interesting." Red held up his Mega Bracelet to clarify. Caleb did a small nod and held up his Keystone. They both exclaimed, Red, the loudest they probably would ever hear him, "Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!" Charizard and Lucario both Mega Evolved, and a big gust blew from the power of the Keystones. Caleb did his signature smile at the sight of Mega Charizard X. He knew he had a type disadvantage, but Lucario still had a good move.

"Show them the power of the first Mega Evolution! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Red, back to his normal whisper voice, "Fly" which made it easy for Mega Charizard to dodge. He barely made a move to dodge Lucario's attack, only moving enough that he wouldn't get hit by it. He really started to wonder what was up with Red. 'Why did he have a red aura, why is he whispering, why did he only dodge slightly, why am I asking myself all these questions in these middle of a battle?' He saw that Charizard was about to come back down and he knew it would do a lot.

"Wait for it, Lucario," Lucario was really surprised at this, but he waited anyway. "Wait…still waiting…the suspense is real…now Dragon Pulse!" The close range attack did a lot of damage to Charizard, knocking him somehow back to Red. The flame dragon was trying to get up but he collapsed and the mega evolution wore off.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Therefore, the winner is Caleb and his Lucario!" A cheer erupted from the crowd and Red started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up" Caleb called after Red. He turned his head back and they made complete eye contact. "Champion of Kanto, yet something is a little off about you…care to explain?"

Red just made a small smile and said in his whisper voice, "Mount Coronet is pretty cold year round. Not fun to be up there for a while…" and with that, he turned and started to walk away.

"I like your bond with Lucario," Red said as he suddenly stopped walking. "Maybe we can do this again sometime." Caleb just grinned as Red walked away.

"Maybe we can…someday…Red…" he said quietly, signature grin on his face.


End file.
